


【柚天】今日有雨

by Norah10086



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norah10086/pseuds/Norah10086
Summary: “听话的孩子才会有奖励。”





	【柚天】今日有雨

**Author's Note:**

> *同《秘密假期》设定，柚天保持着长期的地下关系（是的他们又去开房了）。时间比《秘密假期》要晚一些  
> *依旧渣牛预警  
> *大早上半梦半醒之间打完这篇，如有疏漏请多包涵（鞠躬）

“……为什么不把这件事情忘了?”  
“我不知道，我不知道你这是什么意思。”  
“我的意思是，你觉得遗憾吗?”  
“不会。我会做出同样的事情吗?会。”  
……  
“但结局彻底的失败了。”  
“对，我的意思是，我也愿意再度经历这同样的结局。”

————————————————————

不停歇的雨水让一切变得潮湿。卵石小径是潮湿的，廊厅是潮湿的，衣服是潮湿的，木地板是潮湿的。就连恋人的呼吸也如此，粘稠地滞着在沉默的肩头。  
金用手掌遮挡住视线，试图从指缝里去探查眼前的一切：一个仰视的角度。他首先感到身下一方薄薄的床垫也浸染了地板上的湿气，慢慢地变得凉而沉重起来。天花板上的仿古吊灯发旧了，摇摇欲坠，而旅舍老板还没舍得换新的。门边挂着附庸风雅的印刷浮世绘，还挂着衣服。当然，更多的衣服被扔在地上。目光再上移些，能从半敞的门口瞥见风雨撩拨树梢，那些满含水份的枝叶弯下去又摇上来，是晦暗天气里唯一的颜色。  
他透过指缝看遍了房间和目光所能及的最远之处，但他没法在面对睡在自己身边的爱人的时候也如此。尽管金是一个很容易害羞的人，羽生还是喜欢让他看着自己——无数次地，在他们做爱的时候，羽生抓住金覆在眼前的手，或者把金的脸从枕头和床单里挖出来。如果金闭上眼睛，那么羽生就去亲吻他的睫毛，让他睁开眼睛。  
你看着我。他命令道，仿佛他现在正衣着整齐地站在冰场上，用得胜的目光骄傲地扫视着场下众人。  
金无法控制自己呼吸的频率。他望着恋人，望着那对和自己相似又不相似的眼睛，眼角有一个漂亮的弧度。他的双手无力地摊放在枕头两边，十指和羽生的十指紧紧地纠缠在一起。每一次手上的力道加重一点，热切的吻与交合就更深入一点。金紧紧锁住自己的口唇，尽力不去发出任何一点声音，然而那人灵巧的舌尖舔过他的上颚，那人的东西坚挺直入，触到最为隐秘的区域。快感不会骗人，金在快感的裹挟下屈服了，以轻微的呻吟回应强势的恋人。在意识的交错与对撞中，一个又一个短暂而具有破坏性的念头出现在金的脑海里。

—————————————————————

金时常回忆过去，那感觉犹如坐在昏暗的放映室里观看老旧的录像带。不知道是幸运还是不幸，放映厅那专属于近期佳片的海报栏里，贴得满满当当全是同一张脸，而值得金咀嚼的记忆也大多和这张脸的主人有关。  
15年的金惊艳长野。他是火星男孩，可他的性格并不外放。他时常是害羞而安静的。领奖台上他望着羽生，像是在仰望历代的宇宙星辰。  
金无法准确地去形容羽生的样子，因此痛恨自己语言的贫乏。似乎什么词都不足以形容羽生，金心目中的帅气亦或某些人口中的美丽，用来描述他都太刻板，太片面了——羽生超越了一切语言的表意，或许只有羽生结弦四个字，才能配得上他。  
摄像机照不到的地方羽生摸了他的头顶，很轻的一下，是类似年长者的那种关怀与期许。金听不懂他说的拗口英语，但至少他明白了羽生是关注着他的。金欣喜若狂，却又不胜惶恐。  
“我想研究博洋的勾手四周跳。”  
少年最初听到这句话的时候着实窃喜了一把，那种被偶像“看见”的感觉使他飘飘然。他的心脏怦怦跳，可他嘴上对记者说出的话官方又客套，爱慕崇拜被纳于心底。  
2016年在世锦赛的晚宴上，他寻找羽生，用单词拼凑的方式要到合影。羽生趁他直播时捣乱，修长手指掠过花哨的直播屏，带去一阵风和金意识的一部分。那一次羽生开口说了中文，音色纤细温柔。也许是从那一刻开始，金绝望地发现自己爱上了羽生。这不奇怪又很奇怪：粉丝爱上偶像不奇怪，但放下身份的桎梏，但他爱上的终究是自己的对手，况且羽生对待他的态度似乎与其他后辈无异，尽管，尽管他现在有了羽生的联系方式。  
2017年颇有些说不清道不明的意味。金像一只藏匿着珍珠的贝一样闭紧自己的壳，但那些碰触和顷刻间的目光相接让他有了种羽生也在回应自己的错觉。世团赛晚宴上羽生伏在金肩膀上比专属于金的小蜘蛛手势，金迅速地脸红了。他知道他不应当这样，他以为自己隐藏得很好。就这一次，他想，可能以后不会再有这样的机会了。  
直到在酒店的走廊里羽生挖掘出了他心底的情绪。被羽生挡住了去路的金忙着逃跑但无路可退。金抬头看着羽生，羽生套了件宽松的T恤，发梢湿润，应该是刚洗完澡。他比金先开口：  
“天天。”这两个字让金的大脑瞬间一片空白。  
“为什么总躲着我呢？”  
金绝望了，那感觉就像你身处悬崖峭壁之上，腰间保护绳突然断开。因此，金不管不顾地向羽生倾吐了所有的秘密，关于自己的单恋与妄想。那时候他做好了羽生一辈子不会再和他说一句话的准备。到现在金都有点忘记自己语无伦次地对羽生说了些什么，只能回忆起破碎的词句，最后一句话是老套的“我喜欢你。”  
可羽生抱住了他，是那种紧张得透不过气来的拥抱。过了许久羽生才放手，金想要说话，然后被一个深吻堵住了嘴。  
“我也喜欢你。”  
这不是电影，不会在黑幕后打上“谢谢观赏”，这一切这是真实的。金的手从羽生腰侧移到背脊与后颈，最后越过线条优美的肩落在脸颊上。那些温润的触感让他深刻地感受到他没有身处梦境——或者说，美梦成真。  
2018年他们保持着秘而不宣的情人关系。金试图在短暂交集中捕捉每一个暧昧的眼神，感觉像是吞下一大口高纯度的黑巧克力。羽生仍是绝对的王者，他太耀眼了，耀眼到任何人和他并肩都会被他的光芒所遮蔽。在赛后的某些场合里金看着他，因为不在领奖台上倒是不必抬头了——那种仰望宇宙星辰的感觉没变，他却没来由地觉得自己离羽生的距离越来越远。  
他甚至会想，是不是因为自己不再优秀了，羽生才会越来越疏离。或许听话的孩子才会有奖励，而金不再是那个孩子。但他也很明白，羽生的目光永远不会只属于一个人。他花了很长时间意识到，羽生是绝对自由的，并不为他所有。他无力阻止羽生去爱别人……  
放映厅的灯突然亮了。金把自己从回忆中抽离出来。从此以后，除了寥寥几次纯粹地为上床而展开的旅程，他真的没有什么好回忆的了。  
金犹豫着要不要在故事里加一句“全剧终”。

————————————————————

金洗完澡，随意地捡了条毛巾在头发上揉了几下。他一时没能找到自己的衣裤，恐怕它们已经被揉皱一团落在了不显眼的地方。羽生不常穿的白衬衫搭放在浴室门口的藤椅上，金抽走那件衬衫，套在自己身上。宽松款衬衫在纤瘦的身体上晃荡，他坐回到床垫上，光着两条长腿，赤着脚，望着屋外不停歇的大雨。  
羽生的手指攀上他的皮肤，细细描摹他优美的小腿线条——他太明白了，羽生喜欢他这副样子。他顺势躺下来，让羽生的手臂环抱着他。沐浴露的香气被体温传递得更远，是汁液饱满的西西里橙的味道。羽生抱着金，在苍白的脖颈后分享了新鲜橙子的气息。现在的金太瘦了，羽生有点不知所措。他怎么完成那些高难度的跳跃？  
金感受到羽生的吐息，突然陷入不切实际的幻想中。他觉得羽生就像古老传说里优雅的吸血鬼，他的每一个呼吸都在摄取情人新鲜的血液，最后情人变成了一块不说话的石头。如果可以，金愿意变成这样的石头。  
那些细碎的念头终于得以汇集。爱本身就是欺骗，金这么想道，更何况羽生从未说过爱，他说的是，一直是：我喜欢你。  
“但我愿意再度经历这同样的结局。”  
过了许久，久到羽生抱着金睡着了，呼吸变得浅淡均匀。金小心地离开他的怀抱，帮他搁好手和胳臂，盖上薄薄的被子。金费了心把散落一地的衣服归置好，去门边拿外套，取下外套的一瞬间他意识到羽生的衬衫还在自己身上。他犹豫了一下，把自己那件毫无特征的黑T恤留在衣架上，穿起外套，轻声离开。  
他希望羽生不要太介意自己的一时兴起。

［终］

**Author's Note:**

> 1.开头那段对话引用自帕特里夏·海史密斯《盐的代价》（《卡罗尔》原著）。  
> 2.关于橙子味沐浴露：其实我写它的时候，想的是 Other Stories的某款叫西西里日出的护手霜，我一直觉得它是橙子味儿，结果查了一下以后发现是柠檬香调，迷惑……不过还是非常推荐这支护手霜（还有沐浴露），很干净的味道。


End file.
